The Papers That Never Got Marked
by StoneFeather30135
Summary: Severus is stressed and Lucius is enamoured with him. Can Severus give him what he needs or just feed into his more carnal desires? slashfic
**A/N: The characters aren't mine and I don't make any money off of them.**

 **This was a "request" by a friend. I don't usually write things like this, but I think it's a reasonably successful first (and perhaps only) attempt. If you feel like you need to flame, just leave. All constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **If you don't like smut, don't read this. You were warned.**

* * *

Severus sighed for the fifth time in an hour. Lucius wouldn't give it a rest and he was trying to get his marking done before morning. He heard the chain slide across the floor again and knew that Lucius would be back at his feet in seconds. He sighed a sixth time and decided to address the problem so maybe he could get something done that night. Severus got up, stretching lithely as he did so. He picked up his flogger on his way to Lucius who was looking at him imploringly.

"Are you going to stop tonight? I told you I had things that I needed to get done," Severus hissed menacingly.

"But Severus. Please," Lucius begged as he rose to his knees and put his nose to the floor with is hands behind his back. His cock straining for attention in its chastity cage to which Severus had the only key in existence. Severus sighed a seventh time. He was always so needy. Despite his annoyance, the sight of Lucius's arse presented so excellently was causing a certain problem for Severus.

"Please, Severus!" Lucius moaned impatiently. Severus could see the pre-cum leaking even through the bars in Lucius's cage. Without hesitation, Severus brought the flogger down upon Lucius's arse harshly. Lucius almost screamed with the painful pleasure such an action caused him as he waved his arse around, silently begging for more. Nine more strikes followed in quick succession, each followed by a loud and desperate moan by Lucius.

"Stand and lean over the desk," Severus commanded as he undid the chain that was keeping Lucius confined to the room and Lucius easily complied, despite the slight limp he had sustained from being on his knees for an extended period of time. Severus's hands followed his line of sight and he massaged the angry red marks he had caused.

"You really shouldn't test me when you know I'm busy," Severus stated plainly. "You know how angry it makes me."

"I'm sorry Sev," Lucius sighed. "Let me make it better, please?" Lucius implored as he thrust his arse backward into Severus's bulging trousers. Severus shoved Lucius back down to his knees harshly as he pulled his belt out of its loops.

"Prepare me, you little bitch," Severus hissed. Lucius eagerly popped open Severus's button and ripped down his zipper, looking for the prize he sought inside. Freeing Severus from his confinement, Lucius stroked him gently for a moment before Severus got fed up with it and kicked his trousers the rest of the way off.

"Open your mouth," he commanded as he gripped Lucius's jaw painfully, slowly thrusting his member into his submissive's waiting mouth. Severus had a pretty good understanding of how well-endowed he was, and he always like to hear the gagging such a thing caused when shoved down a throat as pretty as Lucius's. Severus smirked as he thought about how this shut his aristocratic mouth up faster than anything else he'd ever found short of a silencing charm.

Severus started his thrusts out slow and shallow. He liked to cause pain, sure, but he didn't want to greatly injure a toy he wasn't quite finished yet. Lucius bullied him as a child, but that had clearly changed. Lucius begged for his cock as he'd never begged for anything in his whole life. Severus slowly sped up until Lucius was used to the motion.

"Relax your jaw," Severus commanded, and Lucius reluctantly complied as Severus wrapped a handful of Lucius's hair in his fist. Severus smirked again as he saw the look of trepidation in Lucius's eyes. Severus generally stayed somewhat gentle in this part of their relationship, but not this time. Lucius had annoyed him too much this time, and he was going to pay for it. Lucius's last thought before the onslaught began was "oh fuck".

Severus was not gentle. He thrust into Lucius's waiting mouth with abandon, ignoring the gagging noises Lucius was making. He felt Lucius's hands on his hips, attempting to slow his thrusts. Severus smacked him in the face.

"If you want to breathe, you have to earn it," he growled as he thrust even harder into Lucius's throat. Severus watched the tears stream down Lucius's face as he brutalized his mouth and felt his balls tighten.

"Suck in your cheeks," Severus commanded and Lucius complied without complaint, understanding that this was a part of his punishment, and that if he listened now then it might pay off for him later. Severus's thrusting slowed out of necessity. He wouldn't finish here, not this time. He pulled his member out of Lucius's mouth slowly, as to not injure him with an abrupt departure. Lucius had saliva and pre-cum dripping down his chin and he was breathing harshly. Severus watched his chest rise and fall rapidly for a moment before scourgifying the mess away.

"On your feet and back to the desk," Severus said plainly, expecting to be obeyed. Lucius slowly got to his feet and moved back to the desk, pressing his cheek to the cool, dark-colored mahogany finish. He was passingly grateful for how massive Severus's desk was. It made this position much more comfortable than it could have been otherwise. He was still attempting to catch his breath.

"You did well," Severus praised as he reached around his abused partner and unlocked his chastity device, finally releasing him. Lucius moaned liberally at the sensation of being free from the infuriating device. He really did hate it, but Severus insisted, and he had to admit that it did enhance his pleasure quite a bit to know that he couldn't cum freely. Severus kept the control over this privilege. If he ejaculated before he was allowed he would be punished for it, which only made it more exciting to Lucius. They'd been edging and Lucius had a pretty good streak going.

"Turn around," Severus requested. The punishment portion of this encounter may have been basically over, but Lucius knew better than to refuse one of Severus's requests if he wanted to finish anytime during this round, which he didn't quite expect anyway. He knew that if he angered Severus again, Severus would only enter Lucius after replacing the chastity device, creating an unbearable sensation of needing to cum but being unable to for Lucius. He rolled onto his back on the desk, knowing what Severus expected. Lucius put his feet on the edge of the desk and spread his legs, attempting to please his master. Severus smirked at him as he walked closer to Lucius, rubbing his slave's straining erection with a raised eyebrow, daring him to finish before he was allowed. Lucius already knew better and just resorted to moaning to make his pleasurable displeasure known.

Lucius was much newer to this scene than Severus was. He'd lusted after the man for years, but had just recently accepted the urges for what they were and approached him. He'd divorced his wife, though they were still on amicable terms, and Draco accepted it for what it was. Lucius had consented easily enough when Draco had revealed that he was going to ask mudblood-extraordinare Hermione Granger for her hand in marriage and he'd brought that up in saying that his acceptance of who Lucius wanted to be with was only fair as Lucius had done the same for him.

This part always warmed Lucius's heart. Despite how rough Severus could be, how rough he wanted Severus to be with him, Severus was always considerate when it came to this. He made sure Lucius was well prepared and would only have minimal pain upon being entered, which Lucius was eternally grateful for considering the size of Severus.

Severus spelled lube onto his hand and began to massage it around Lucius's puckered opening, knowing that the beginning of this process could be quite painful to an amateur, hence Lucius being on his back. Severus needed to watch Lucius's face to make sure it wasn't too painful because he knew Lucius would just take it. He found this out the first time when he pulled out and was met with the sight of blood. He'd held Lucius after that, demanding to know why he hadn't said anything. Lucius had calmly explained that that he didn't quite understand how much it was supposed to hurt, as he'd never done it before. Severus shook his head and demanded to know when Lucius was in that type of pain again and that he tell him things that were important, like that he'd never been fucked in the arse before. He trusted Lucius with his life, but he didn't trust Lucius with his own well-being.

"I'm ready Sev. Please," Lucius plead quietly, trying not to interrupt the atmosphere that was created by such an intimate position. Severus nodded to the affirmative, slowly slipping into Lucius, watching his face the whole time. It really was an amazing thing. Lucius's face. The cascade of emotions one could watch on such a thing that was normally so guarded pleased Severus. It encouraged him that Lucius was enjoying himself.

Severus eased in, thrusting slowly and shallowly through the moans of Lucius. Lucius moved to meet Severus's shallow thrusts, and Severus knew that Lucius was giving him the green light to go deeper. To go harder. To take him to a new plain of existence if only for a few minutes. Severus thrusted into him with abandon, understanding that he was much closer to finishing than his lover who'd had his cock restrained for the better part of the day. He'd be generous this time. Lucius had behaved quite well during this interlude despite not doing so directly before it, so he really had nothing to worry about.

Severus knew that he was close and moved his hand to massage Lucius's swollen head, causing him to moan almost violently. Severus came in three more thrusts, exploding violently into the waiting vessel of his lover. He came down seconds later, knowing Lucius was very close, but that he hadn't finished. He took a deep breath, knowing that finishing the job would be quite easy and casting a cleansing spell first on himself and then a more thorough one on Lucius. Lucius was looking disappointed that he hadn't got to finish. He probably assumed that he wasn't going to be allowed, but he still stayed in the same position, waiting for the chastity belt to be replaced, because surely if he wasn't allowed to ejaculate it would be returning. His perfect obedience caused Severus to gift him with one of the softest expressions he'd ever seen from him. Severus would reward him with comfort. He pointed to his personal quarters.

"To the bed," he commanded. Lucius looked down and slowly complied. He had a much more pronounced limp this time. Severus never left him unscathed and he loved every second of it. Severus smacked Lucius's arse with a wry smile. He had something quite pleasurable in store for Lucius and he didn't even know it. Being commanded to the bed wasn't that uncommon, considering Severus allowed Lucius to sleep in his bed with him as long as he kept his hands to himself. He'd also put the chastity device back on him once they got to the bed more than once. Severus watched Lucius crawl into the bed, still looking crestfallen, and lay on his back with his legs spread, waiting for the device to be replaced. Severus shook his head in the negative slightly and motioned for Lucius to roll over. Lucius looked quite confused but complied anyway.

"Move to the edge of the bed and put your arse in the air," Severus commanded. Lucius listened, but the confusion was still plain on his face. He still knew better than to disobey, but this was new. It hadn't happened before and Lucius was both excited and concerned for what Severus was planning. He didn't think he could quite take the rough treatment of his arse again without some respite, but he supposed he would without complaint if that's what Severus wanted from him. He gulped as silently as possible, waiting for Severus to carry out his plan.

The smirk hadn't left Severus's face. The man deserved a reward for taking what Severus had dished tonight. He had been stressed and had taken it out on Lucius, who'd taken it without complaint. As annoying as Lucius had been being, he knew what Severus had needed and had begged for it, knowing what it would cost him. Severus was almost flattered by how enamoured the man was with him, especially considering their questionable past.

Severus dropped to his knees behind Lucius, his knees only making him somewhat aware of his climbing age by the cracking noise they made upon being bent.

"Put your face on a pillow and prepare yourself," Severus said, being intentionally vague. He could see how aroused Lucius still was as his erection was still straining painfully. Severus moved forward and grabbed Lucius's arse, knowing how much his lover would enjoy this. If he'd never been fucked in the arse before being with Severus, then he'd certainly never been rimmed before now, as Severus had yet to rim his lover or even request that Lucius rim him.

Severus spread Lucius's cheeks slowly and heard his intake of breath. He was clearly still confused about what was about to happen. Severus decided to end the mystery as he slowly ran his tongue from Lucius's perineum to his anus. Severus didn't quite enjoy performing this particular sex act, but he'd spelled Lucius absolutely clean before doing it and he felt the need to please his lover. He knew this would do the trick and he liked to expose Lucius to new things. Lucius screamed and Severus was encouraged to continue, though he was quickly forced to hold Lucius's hips still. The man was in hysterics as Severus continued his pleasure filled barrage of sensation.

Releasing one hip, Severus reached around and stroked Lucius's erection roughly, causing the man to sob irrationally. Two rough licks and three strokes later, Lucius came with a violent convulsion, but Severus didn't let up. He continued to pump and stroke Lucius with his tongue to ensure he got the most out of his orgasm. Severus slowly stopped as Lucius came down from his orgasm, but Lucius couldn't seem to stop his tears or the rapid chanting of Severus's name. Severus tucked the grown man into the covers, knowing that he needed time to recover. He'd been edging the man for nearly a week and just let him come. It would have been earth shattering—something equivalent to the shifting of the universe. He stroked Lucius's hair as he spooned him, thanking his lankiness for once in his life for allowing him to be slightly taller than Lucius. His sobs and chanting had quieted and Severus listened as his lover's breathing evened out.

Severus knew that Lucius loved him. Actually, truly loved him. It was as plain to him as his need to finish marking the sub-par essays that Lucius had distracted him from earlier. What Severus didn't know was that if could ever return his lovers feelings. He'd been broken by love long before and he wasn't eager to feel what he felt as a young adult as a not-so-young adult. He didn't think he'd be able to survive it a second time, and if he did, what would he be like? He was already surly and unfriendly, and he was okay with that. But how far could he fall? It remained to be seen, and hopefully he would never see it.

Despite Severus's trepidation and their rocky past, he quietly watched Lucius sleep. He watched Lucius's dark-golden eyelashes flutter in an exhausted dream, and felt that maybe he could. Maybe he could have a second chance at love. Lucius had given up his wife for him, not that he'd asked. He'd outed himself to his son, risking the ridicule and hatred of his only child. For Severus. What had Severus given in return? He wouldn't be Lily. He wouldn't only receive the sacrifices of another, but he would make his own sacrifices in return. He decided then, while watching Lucius sleep peacefully in the cage of his arms, that he would make an effort. He would do it for Lucius and he would do it for himself. He knew that Lucius had never truly been happy and he knew that he hadn't either. He also knew that they both deserved some peace after the hell they had gone through with Voldemort. He knew that peace was entirely up to him, as Lucius had already made his devotion clear.

He would choose peace. For both of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
